The Man of her Dreams
by foxhunter45
Summary: Cassandra wants what Sophitia has: beautiful Children,a beauty that rivals the Goddesses and a hot and sexy husband, she has beauty, but the only person she longs for the most is Link. Oneshot, LinkCassandra pairing


The Man of her Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur nor it's characters and Zelda. Brought to you by Foxhunter45**

**AN: The following is a Link/Cassandra pairing with a nice lemon near the end so don't like don't read it then. I post fics like this for fun not insult the canon storyline and for everyone to read.**

Cassandra was jealous, why? Well at the age of twenty three the blond woman was still single despite her gorgeous looks, big assets and loud personality she still was left on the curb to watch her sister, Sophitia Alexandra have everything that she always wanted to have in her life: A beauty rivaled by the goddesses themselves, A hot and sexy husband, children, and midnight long session of hot and wild sex. Though those kinds of things can be obtained so easily most of the men here in Athens don't actually qualify for those rounds, except the fact that she herself is wearing a dress exposing her two large breasts, skirt and blond hair tied up in a pony tail. The beauty she has but its nothing compared to her older sister Sophitia.

Sophitia was taking a mid-afternoon walk around the park in Athens, the place was too beautiful to be a park but the gods and goddesses have blessed this beautiful place due to its running water, a pond and an amphitheater for any musician to play good music soothing to the citizens of this Greek city. Looking around the blond haired woman noticed a lot of guys with good looking women and guys who would often stare at her with lust and contempt in their eyes. Those type of guys she never liked, she would rather marry someone she's known as a companion than a firend, speaking of which now that the blond thought about it there was one person she hasn't forgotten the most ever since Souledge was destroyed.

Link…..

Cassandra blushed a deep shade of red whenever she thought about him, but it saddens her that he lived with the burden of becoming a forgotten hero to the people from both his world and theirs. Link had told him that his friends would be by his side whenever someone so evil threaten them and that once they were defeated they all left him to dust and forget all the things they cherished the most about them. The fact that someone would leave you there to by yourself hurt Cassandra a lot, friendship was a key element in a warrrior's life and shouldn't be there like a glass to shatter. With Link gone Cassandra lost all hope in obtaining the kind of man that she really needed, since both of them bonded throughout most of their journey Cassandra's love for Link began to awake new desires and needs for her future with him. As Cassandra walked across the park she saw a huge crowd gathering over near the amphitheater, people were whispering, talking about how pure this musician was playing so well. As she goes in the crowd the music began to entrance in some way that it reminded her of Link playing the song as well.

"hey I heard this guy with strange ears is playing this lovely music."

"Yeah, but he's so hot I wonder if the gods would let me have a piece of that sexy package."

"I doubt that, the way he plays his Ocarina is so pure and gentle its giving me butterflies just thinking if that man is still single, afterall he looks young after all."

An Ocarina was the key word that Cassandra needed to see if her beloved Link was truly here in Athens playing, at first she denied the fact that Link wouldn't be here since he comes from another world but she was in desperate need of him. Her feelings have grown strong since they last saw each other embracing each other like they were each others drug. Truth be told her wishes came true and stared at the golden haired blond playing his Ocarina, while at the same recognizing that same tune whenever he was sad and lonely. Link was playing an extended version of his lullaby, taught to him by the same woman that he loved very much before he came to this world. So pure that most of the women around were in a trance, staring at him like swordsman was the pied piper and the women were his rats, though she dismissed that her chances with Link have gone up a serious notch she was determine to confess his love for him no matter what. The golden haired blond gave his final ending to his song and began bowing to the crowd, looking across he noticed the one person he had loved so much ever since he first met her on his journey to destroy Souledge.

"Cassandra!"

Cassandra noticed Link calling out to her as both her heart began racing towards him in a matter of seconds. She jumped on stage and started sprinting towards Link as he welcomed her with open arms and an open heart as he spun her around. Cassandra held on to Link as if he was her guide to salvation, roaming her hands around his body crying in joy that the blond woman was able to see her man in a long time. Link had one hand roaming her body and the other caressing her head, whispering to her that everything is alright.

"I miss you Link, you don't know how much I missed you link, it's been two years already."

"Yeah I know, I miss you too Cassandra but hey lets get walk it off ok?" He said.

Never noticing the death glares that Cassandra was receiving from the crowd of women, Link guided her off the Amphitheater and went on roaming the streets of Athens as they held on to each other hand in hand. For the most part, Cassandra was glad that she was able to reunite with Link after two years of wait. What got her attention was why was he still here, why didn't he go back to his world instead of staying her a lot longer.

"So Link, any reason why you're here." She asked though she felt stupid for asking that question.

"Well the problem is that after I returned to my other world, my last Girlfriend Zelda started having more authority over me since she was royalty."

"Wow, so what did she do that made you stay here in this world."

"Well for one thing, she's having me learn a bunch of royal manners crap, she's very possessive whenever I talk to people I know or chat with other women besides her, and she tries to get into my pants most of the time."

"WHAT?! You mean to say that bitch is trying to force you to have sex with her?!!" she yelled troubling the Hylian.

"Easy there Cassandra, and no I didn't have sex with her there's still one person who I love clearly that isn't a possessive bitch nor an ordering one. That special girl is someone that I've been with ever since Souledge was defeated."

"And…who would that be Link." Asked Cassandra with a hint of jealousy hoping it isn't Ivy, Taki, or Seung Mina.

"Silly girl, it's obvioiusly you Cassie. You're the girl that I've always loved for so long that whenever I think about you I thank the gods and Goddesses for blessing you with such a cool beauty." Link turned right infront of her wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a deep kiss to her lips. Captivated by Link's passionate embrace Cassandra melted too easily to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his body as well. Time seem to pass by as the two shared their long desirable kiss, nevertheless caring if people saw they made out in public. After their kiss Cassandra blushed as he was held in strong arms by her lover Link, then an idea hit her since it was near the evening and they were both hungry.

"So Link, do you think you can come over to my place tonight. My sister is having a big feast for the family and she wants me to invite someone over to share the food." The blond Athenian said.

"Of course, I've always wanted to see your sister again and the rest of your family for the first time." That earned Link a happy cheer from Cassandra as she jumped him again giving him a french kiss and a smack in his ass to express her love for him.

"Come on, it's almost night and we should get there before the food gets cold." She said taking his arm as she moved quickly while following her at a faster place.

-Alexandra Bakery-

Sophitia Alexandra and her husband Rothion were getting worried of the long hours that her little sister Cassandra was gone throughout the day without even telling her where she would go.

"I'm worried of my dear sister Rothion." Sophitia said.

"Don't worry my darling wife, I'm sure Cassandra would be back sooner or later, afterall her personality is clearly different from yours, Always full of energy and excitement at the start of a day, enough to irritate someone who's having a bad day."

"I hope your right my dear Rothion."

Just as she was about to settle her children down on the table the door opened saw two figures standing coming inside the house.

"Sorry I'm late Sister, dear brother-in-law but I picked up a guess and he's going to dine in with us for tonight."

"Really Cassandra and who might this be- OH Link it's been a long time since I last saw you, how are you today." SOphitita said, while her little sister was jealous at the worry she expressed through her voice.

"Oh I'm fine Cassandra invited me over to dinner since I have no place to stay after all." Link said.

"Oh and have you taken an interest in my little sister? You know she can be quite feisty sometimes." Cassandra just huffed as she went over to link and wrapped her arms around his left arm feeling two big breasts rubbing against his arm.

"Of course we are big sister, after all you and Rothion were in love too so you must have shared the same feeling s that I have been."

"How could I forget, Rothion was such a romantic at heart, wouldn't you say darling?"

"Ahhhh young love, I remember those days now. Young, foolish, and quite turned on if I do say so myself."

"Rothion not in front of the kids they're way too young to even now of this kind of stuff."

"I Apologize dear now let's settle down and pray before we feast ok?"

Cassandra and Link were heading toward the dining room were Sophitia prepared a large feast for the family and friends that showed up, but Link was the only guest here while the rest were Sophitia, Rothion, and their children. Cassandra was here but stayed by Link's side since she's overprotective of her man. After praying they began eating, room filled with light chatter and excitement when Sophitia's children ask if they can touch the weird elf's ears. She responded with a no while Link was embaressed since he stood out in the crowd, Cassandra talked about their times together through good times and the bad. Though none of them want to talk about Link mentioned how he managed to get Cassandra to fall in a lake since he was playing his Ocarina, his conversation led him to being hit in the back of the head thanks to Cassandra while Sophitia scolded her for being reckless.

After finishing their meal Link noticed that Sophitia had some horses kept in the stable so he decided to ask if he could see them.

"Hey Sophitia do you think I can see your horses for a bit, I used to raise horses myself from where I was from and I would love to see what kind you have."

"Sure Link, Rothion can you show him where the stable is I'll clean up from here."

"Sure my darling wife, don't take too long ok."

Rothion lead Link to the back of the house where the stable was being kept for horses at, meanwhile Cassandra and Sophitia were cleaning the dining area while the kids were playing around in the bakers area. Cassandra felt nervous, since Sophitia is alone with her she knew she was going to ask something.

"So little sister are you truly in love with Link?" Sophitia asked.

"Yes I am big sister, why would you say that."

"Well its seems to me that your very possessive when it comes to Link. Afraid that there would be competition once he's living with you."

"I don't know what your talking about sister."

"Do not lie to me, three years ago you were in competition with Taki and Talim over who gets to have Link for themselves while we were on journey to destroy Souledge. Knowing your attitude your afraid that he might back stab you then go and have his way with the other women around wouldn't you."

"Sister, I'll admit you are correct but the reason why Im possessive is because I want the things that you have."

"Oh and what would that be?" Sophitia asked out of curiosity.

"Sister you have two beautiful children give by a hot and sexy smithsman you fell in love, you have remarkable beauty that rivals the Goddesses themselves, and you have a sweet personality that any man or woman would fall to easily for. I want that but the more I try the harder it is to obtain that, its not fair." Seeing Cassandra like this makes her feel bad, Sophitia's always the woman that gets it through her hard work but her little sister is suffering like this. To her Link was like her key and her drug to that kind of fame and attention she's wanted all her life.

"Don't feel bad little sister, just remember follow your heart and be with Link and treat him like he would treat a beautiful maiden such as yourself."

"Thank you sister, if you'll excuse me I'm going to visit Link to see what he's up to now." Cassandra upped and left the dining area leaving Sophitia to think of one idea or thing.

_'I'm going to have nephews and nieces after all._'

-Horse Stable-

"I'm quite surprised your able to take care of such good horses Link."

"Ahhhhh thanks Rothion, I used to ride a lot of horses back in my childhood years so I get the idea of how horses are in need and what they demand a lot in them."

"Now I see, you truly are a wonderful man Link, it's a wonder that my sister-in-law would have such a fine interest in you."

"I know, but theres another reason why I love her. Cassandra is like the beautiful maiden that doesn't get the attention she deserves in a lifetime. To me she deserves more happiness than me because; I've always been alone my whole life helping people that need or when I saved my homeland from certain destruction. At first I was sad that none of my friends came to congratulate me, but then I realized I was a living legend to them: The Hero of Time. I realized that no matter what I can never find happiness for myself, funny how someone like me does all this work yet only gets recognition for a brief moment and the next day your well known to the people that don't know you."

"Wow I'm completely touched by this, well I guess being the Hero Of Time you are a legend in your world. Maybe if you settle down here the people will begin to see the light that the people here in Athens can see. Oh well it's getting late I'll leave you alone with the horses ok."

"Alright good Night Rothion." Link said.

When Rothion left the stable he saw a teary-eyed Cassandra eavesdropping on their conversation. Feeling bad for his sister-in-law he whispered in her ear.

"Cassandra dear, go for him give him the love that he deserves all his life." Whispered Rothion, with that he left the two alone in the stable to handle their problems. Cassandra had listened to Link's sad story on his life and how he was very similar to her, in a way that he desires attention for all the blood, sweat, and tears he sheds just for the safety of the people in his land. Cassandra now knew what to do and he was going to be her first.

Cassandra took off her clothing and set it aside near the hay stack, she took a thin blanket enough to cover her entire body and began walking towards Link. As soon as she made her way, Link saw her covered in a blanket and thought she was gang-raped or something and went over to her with concern.

"Cassandra are you alright, did someone hurt you or what?" He asked with full concern.

"I'm alright Link, but there's something I have to tell you and please I need you to do this."

"Anything for you Cassie what is it?" Cassandra dropped her blanket revealing herself to Link in all her glory, Link was shocked by this, thinking that she may hurt him for staring at her body. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss so soothing that the hero melted into the kiss.

"Make love to me Link, give me the love that you've always wanted your whole life."Link wrapped his arms around as they started kissing, Cassandra began to undress Link and while she was doing that Link lead a trail of kisses to her neck making her moan turning both themselves on in such a kinky way. Cassandra removed his shirt to reveal a hot body, equipped with scars on his torso, a six pack that isn't to bulgy but fine in her way and strong muscles. Link began his assault by trailing kisses all the way to her large breasts sucking one while his other hand pinched the other making her moan in delight.

"Ohhhh yes!! Ohh dear Gods suck on my breasts darling ohh your sooooo Good!!" Link lifted her up and lead her to an empty stable for them to continue their fun. The Swordsman removed his pants to reveal his large manhood surprising Cassandra in a way that was big and large the moment she began stroking it. She estimated that he was around nine to ten inches shocking her to the point if most of that can fit inside her.

_'Is this what Sister loves so much, a man with a bigger manhood that could give out immense pleasure, __ohh__ goddesses help me enjoy this as much as possible.'_

After she stroked his manhood Link lead her to ground as she started giving him a handjob then worked her way to taking it all in her mouth. She bobbled as she sucked on link's manhood earning her a moan of delight coming from the swordsman, licking the sides while fondling his balls causing him to moan even louder than before. Cassandra used her tongue to lick his manhood like a lollipop, wrapping her tongue around the tip, sucking his balls while her fingers were touching his tip. She eventually deepthroated him moaning even louder but was about to cum.

"Cassandra I can't hold ohhhhhhHHHHhHHHHHH" Link came splashing his seed in the Athenian's mouth and some on her face, drinking most of it and letting some trail across her breasts and down to her body.

"Now darling, it's time for you to work that tongues over my hot, wet pussy." This surprised Link, seeing as though he's never heard Cassandra talk like that before, thinking that she's turned on Link pushed her on the ground as he got up. From there he lifted her hips up and with an appetite he hit her hard lapping her pussy with his tongue, sucking her folds driving Cassandra crazy. Her body was lifted by Link's strong arms upside down while he was attacking her pussy just like she did with his manhood, this got her moaning like crazy with his arms wrapped around her hips and legs she couldn't help but moan like crazy. Link stuck two fingers deep in her pussy folds moving around twisting his fingers as he continued to suck on her pussy, Link liked how he was making Cassandra moan turning him on to a point where he just wants thrash the Athenian with his manhood.

"OOHHHHHHHHHHHH GODS YOU ARE SOOOOO GOOD, I-I- I'M GONNA CUMMMMM!!!!!!!!"

The Athenian came splashing her juices in front of Link's face as he took the time to indulge on his gift as he began sucking all the juices in that her pussy has to offer. He laid her down and was about to begin his thrashing by spreading her legs out, while he had his manhood caress the folds of her pussy.

"Cassandra are you sure you want to do this, it'll be painful for you at least." Link asked with concern.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!!!!!"

The swordsman dove hard earning him a scream of delight coming from Cassandra hitting hard, but began at a slow pace. From there he worked his way up to pumping her faster at the exact pace that she wanted him to be.

"OHHHHHHH LINK YOUR SOOOOO GOOD!!!!!!!!!! FASTER! HARDER! GIVE IT TO ME DARLIING OHHHHWHAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Cassandra has never felt like this in a while, considering that she's a virgin she couldn't but scream in intense pleasure especially if she wasn't used to handling someone as huge as Link is. After what seems like ten minutes or twenty minutes Link lifted her hips, giving Cassandra the message that he was going to be fucked in the air, wrapped her legs around his waist doving his manhood deeper, and wrapped her arms around his strong body while Link's strong hands got a firm grab of her butt and started pumping her in and out. This position turned them on both as they stared at each, pounding harder and harder while Cassandra continued to enjoy this she gave him a forceful kiss, sticking her tongue in his mouth battling for dominance. Link wasn't ready to give while he continue to pump her, so to combat that he increased his pace causing the Athenian to lose face with Link on the assault in this ferocious tongue battle. Eventually Link won the round and Cassandra's mouth was dominated by his. He began sitting down and wrapped his arms around her body, before giving Cassandra a warning before he was to deliver his final assault on her pussy.

"Cassandra you may want to hold on to me for this will be the time of your life." As soon he gave her the message Link increased his speed so fast that Cassandra didn't have time to be ready for his onslaught. Instead, screamed as her pussy was ravished so hard and fast that Link held on to her head and kissed her assuring her that this will be over as soon as she came.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHH SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He continued his pace while, during the fast fucking the Athenian ground her legs and wrapped her arms tightly around Link. As he continued he was about to cum and he wanted her to know that his time was short lived.

"AHHHHHHHHHGHHHH CASSANDRA I'M GONNA COME!!!!"

"OHHHHHH YES BABY!!! COME INSIDE PLEASE!!! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU AUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" So the two lovers came inside each other, panting from their love-making and exhausted on how much strength was diminished between the two. Cassandra went up to Kiss Link one last time before the two drifted to sleep.

"Ohhh Link that was the best sex I've ever had in my entire life. Promise me you'll stay with me forever." She begged.

"Of course Cassandra, anything for you as long as were both happy." that was one of the last moments before they drifted to sleep in the empty stable.

-The next mourning in the stable-

Sophitia was worried about Link and Cassandra, they haven't come back to the house overnight she was starting to think that something bad happened to them. After gathering the water from outside, Sophitia took the liberty of giving the horses some water, it wasn't until she smelled something weird coming from the empty stable in the end of the hall. Curious like a cat, she moved on over only to find something that shocked her the most. There was Link and Cassandra, holding on to each other hand in hand, naked in their glory with Link still inside Cassandra wreaked the stench of sex and perspiration. The moment she dropped the buck was the moment that startled the couple.

"Dear gods Big sister!" Cassandra said as she gathered some hay to cover herself and the same can be said to Link after taking his manhood out of the young Athenian and covering himself up to. "You could at least show us some privacy you know!"

"Now you know what it's like to walk in on someone don't you little sister."

"Yeah… I guess, but after all the sex was fantastic, not only that but Link was huge, I bet money that he's even better than Rothion big sister."

"Oh we'll see what happens then, but now what are we going to do about Marriage." As soon as she thought about that, Link covered himself up with hay and asked if he could receive his sister's blessing for marriage. One way or another things may turn out even sweeter for the couple as time comes and how much will Cassandra be to settle in with her pointy eared lover from there on.

**AN: Wow that was fun, should I continue or should I leave it up to you on what happens here. Review and let me know how you like it, I suck at lemon fics like this and since I was rushing this I hadn't had time to double or triple check any mistakes, if you see it review ok.**


End file.
